


A Widow's Arrival

by ShadowOrochi1377



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOrochi1377/pseuds/ShadowOrochi1377
Summary: Grace and Aldred go their separate ways.  With Grace having no specific destination, Aldred suggest the Halidom as her next destination.
Kudos: 1





	A Widow's Arrival

“If you don't have a destination in mind, you should strike out for the Halidom.” 

“The Halidom?” 

“Yeah, there's a real bleeding heart of a prince there. He'll help you.” 

“I see. Thank you, Aldred. Let us meet again someday.” 

They parted ways and headed in different directions. 

“The Halidom huh.” Wondered Grace. 

She traveled many miles to meet the Prince Aldred spoke highly of. She had heard of a Prince fighting against the Empire. She wondered what this Prince was like. Many questions went through her mind, making her more eager to arrive there. 

“Aldred really spoke highly of this man. Whatever did he do?” 

After a few days of walking and asking for directions, she finally reached the Halidom. The sturdy fortress was surrounded by a moat and connected by a large bridge. 

“My oh my, this place is quite spacious.” 

She walked her way to the drawbridge where she was greeted by a Young Paladin. The youngest she had ever seen. She exchanged greetings with the Paladin. 

“Hello there. Might this place be the Halidom?” 

“Yes. Might I ask who you are? From your dress, I can assume your loved one has passed.” 

“Ah yes. My name is Grace. I made my way here because Aldred said you could use some help. And also, to atone for my past sins.” 

“Aldred huh. Well we can use the help. I’ll introduce you to the Prince.” 

“Ah thank you.” 

They walk into the Halidom full of many people and structures. They passed the many structures meant to support the many adventures residing in the Halidom. 

“What kind of a place is this?” Asked Grace. 

“The Halidom is a place where the Prince and his followers stay. Many people will join our ranks so we needed somewhere to hold fort.” Replied Ellisanne. 

“What exactly are you fighting for?” Grace asked again. 

“The prince wishes to save his sister. She is currently being held by the Agito and their leader.” 

“The Agito?” Grace had never heard of them. 

Elisanne left that part for explanation. They make their way to where the Prince is. 

“Well here we are Grace.” 

“Elly? Why are you here?” Euden asked. 

“We have someone new joining us. This is Grace.” 

“Oh. Hello your highness.” Grace gets a good look at the Prince. She is in awe as someone so young is leading an army. Younger than her at that. 

“My. You’re awfully young to be what you are.” Grace commented. 

“Thank you?” Euden replied in confusion. 

Ah right. I should mention that Aldred told me about you. A prince in need of aid. For him to talk about someone so highly. Just what did you do?” 

“You know Aldred? Well we didn’t much for him besides the whole Syndicte threat. Besides they were doing inhuman things to humans and dragons alike. Aldred’s pain was… real.” 

“The Syndicate has been condoning many vile experiments. My late husband and I were involved as well.” 

“You were a part of the syndicate?” 

“Yes. But my husband and I only joined to seize the opportunity to continue our research. We were driven by what we thought would be a change in the relation between humans and dragons.” 

“I think I get the gist of it. No need to tell more. Besides, Aldred sent you, right? That’s all we need. Whether you were a part of the syndicate or not, you’re here because you want to help.” 

“I see. Thank you for understanding.” 

“No problem. Elisanne. Can you show Grace to an empty room?” 

“Of course, your highness.” 

“I. Thank you, for giving me a chance.” 

“No Problem.” 

Elisanne showed Grace to her new place for the time being. The time she can use to atone. 

“Here you are. This is your room. If you have any question, feel free to ask.” 

“Thank you. And may the goddess protect you.” 

Elisanne left and Grace looked around her new room. The room had a bed and a table with a pair of wooden chairs. There was a closet with cloth hanger. A nightstand next to the bed and a window with a clear view of the courtyard. 

“My what a beautiful view. This room is nice.” 

Grace sat down on the bed and began to prey. 

“O Goddess Ilia, allow my to atone. I have caused many to suffer and I wish to repent and help others.” 

Grace looked over at the window and stared at the sunset. She wouldn’t know how or when she could change. But the help of those she cared about and her passed husband would drive her to do her best.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this had Genshin not made me an addict. I'm clearly making my next work with that fandom.


End file.
